Una Sombra En El Espejo
by JessieCruz17
Summary: Bella se fue a Phoenix dejando Forks y a Edward un caluroso día. 10 años después regresa pero al olvidar su paraguas en un restaurant no se imaginaba que ahí encontraría a el hombre de su pasado...


HOLA A TODS ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE PUBLICO ESPERO LES GUSTE

Esta es la adaptación de **"Una sombra en el espejo" **de la autora Cristina Pacheco

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa mente de Stephenie Meyer, mi único proposito es entretener a los fans Edward/Bella :P**_

**Una sombra en el espejo**

**Bella Pov**

Siempre que ordeno mi closet me encuentro un montón de zapatos que no uso. Cuando he intentado tirarlos o regalarlos me arrepiento y los devuelvo a su lugar. El absurdo se justifica por mi superstición: mientras conserve esos zapatos podre volver a las etapas de mi vida con que están asociados.

Me gustaría tener la misma relación con los paraguas. Es imposible porque todos los pierdo. Cuando empieza la temporada de lluvias tengo que comprarme uno. En cuanto me encariño con él, lo extravió. Nunca hago nada por recuperarlo. Quizá se deba a que son demasiado corrientes o a que pienso que su destino es bogaren la lluvia. Por eso me llamo la atención oírme decir: Tengo que volver al restaurante, olvide mi paraguas.

Fue difícil rechazar la gentileza de mis anfitriones, que insistían en acompañarme, pero logre quedarme para reencontrarme con ese espacio del que había estado ausente más de diez años. La modificación de las calles, los nuevos edificios, las casas demolidas, se encargaron de cobrarme mi abandono, haciéndome sentir extraña en el sitio al que me ligaron recuerdos familiares y, sobre todo, la memoria de Edward. Me hice la pregunta inevitable: ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Tal vez había realizado el proyecto que compartimos de jóvenes como espacio de un destino común: comprar un terreno, construir una casa y formar una familia.

Sentí algo parecido a los celos cuando me asalto la idea de que quizás estaría realizando nuestro sueño con otra mujer, tuve la certeza de que estaba casado. Probablemente le habría hablado a su esposa de mí, de nuestras caminatas bajo la lluvia perpetua que aísla y protege a Forks con tanto celo como las montañas que lo rodean. Si ella advirtió alguna emoción en el relato, de seguro inquirió por el motivo de nuestra separación.

La pregunta tuvo que haberse quedado sin respuesta porque yo misma nunca le di una explicación.

Ocurrió durante las vacaciones. Cuando Edward fue a despedirme, me aleje por el camino asfaltado. No le mentí al decirle: —"Nos vemos en septiembre"—. Sin embargo, pasaron diez años para que yo regresara. Phoenix me atrapo… su figura, su voz se fueron diluyendo como un terrón de azúcar en el café. Muchas veces tuve la intención de escribirle y explicarle lo que me estaba sucediendo; pero la debilidad de mis argumentos me orillo a destruir las cartas.

Al final suspendí ese dialogo silencioso.

Llegue al restaurante. A sesenta minutos de mi primera visita, me pareció diferente, mucho más animado y agradable. Me sobresalto escuchar una voz —"Uy, ¿regreso tan pronto? ¡Qué bueno, qué bueno! Eso quiere decir que le gusto el lugar. ¿Qué le servimos?"—. Me tranquilice en cuanto reconocí al mesero que, en mangas de camisa y con mandil blanco, nos había atendido apenas una hora antes. —"Nada, gracias. Lo que pasa es que olvide mi paraguas, ¿me permite entrar a buscarlo? "—.

El mismo me condujo hasta el saloncillo interior. Mientras nos abríamos paso entre las mesas demasiado juntas teorizo acerca de los paraguas: —"Yo no sé que tienen, todo el mundo los pierde. Y si no me cree, pregúntele a cualquiera de las personas que están aquí"—. En ningún momento se volvió a verme. No esperaba respuesta alguna.

En cuanto llegamos a la mesa vi que la ocupaban nuevos comensales a los que el mesero interrogo: —"La señorita dejo aquí un paraguas amarillo ¿no lo vieron?"—. Los comensales indicaron un no con la cabeza. —"Entonces vaya con la cajera. Es posible que se lo hayan entregado… aunque en estos tiempos nunca se sabe. La gente ha cambiado mucho, lo mismo que el mundo"—. Terminada la frase. El filósofo desapareció.

Camine hacia la cajera y pregunte por mi paragua. Sin mirarme siguió contando los billetes: —"Estoy haciendo el corte. Si me espera un momentito por favor…"—. Celebre su ocupación porque me justificaba para permanecer en un sitio que me volvía más fascinante a cada minuto.

Sin que nadie me viera, podría mirarlo todo, desde los adornos hasta las parejitas que reflejaban su amor en el espejo italiano. Allí encontré el rostro de Edward. Tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar su nombre. Me concrete a observarlo: era él. Diez años lo habían cambiado muy poco: más grueso, más profundas las líneas que delineaban su rostro. Acabe de reconocerlo cuando lo vi adelantar los hombros hacia la persona que lo fascinaba con su conversación y a la cual no logre ver.

—"su paraguas"—, me dijo abruptamente una mesera que, sorprendida por mi inquietud, tuvo que ponerme el objeto en las manos. Le sonreí, pero ella siguió viéndome con cierta molestia. Mi permanencia junto a la caja le despertaba desconfianza. No me quedo otro remedio que dar media vuelta y salir del restaurante.

Camine de prisa, huyendo de algo que, aunque quisiera, no iba a dejar atrás: mis sentimientos. Los había descubierto en el espejo donde encontré reflejado el rostro de Edward. Entonces me di cuenta de que era la única persona de la que siempre estuve enamorada. ¿Tenía derecho a decírselo? ¿Tenía derecho a buscarlo y a tomarlo con la misma naturalidad con que recupere mi paraguas?

La tentación de volver al restaurante crecía y crecía conforme iba alejándome. No lo pensé más y desande el camino. Me impulsaban muchas emociones. La más fuerte, la más profunda era la esperanza: una casa de adobes olorosa a madera y a barro.

Cuando entre en el restaurante escuche la voz burlona del mesero: —"Y ahora, ¿Qué se le olvido?"—. Me limite a reír y seguir de largo. Me sorprendió ver a personas desconocidas ocupando las mesas, a otras parejas de enamorados reflejándose en el espejo.

Ignoro como salí del lugar. Camine despacio, aun con la esperanza de toparme con Edward en la calle. No lo halle. Tome mi paraguas. Lo abrí. Su color azul me protegió contra la noche lluviosa, intensamente oscura.


End file.
